


can't buy me love

by Abarero



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mall!AU, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they all work retail that's suffering enough, we're all here for a happy good time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-11-08 11:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11080506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abarero/pseuds/Abarero
Summary: Standing shirtless in the entryway to an Abercrombie & Fitch was not exactly where Victor Nikiforov expected to be at the age of twenty-seven.But when Victor’s parents refused to contribute any funds towards his desired major, he took what he could. So clad in jeans a tad tighter than he’d prefer, flip flops and a smile, Victor began his new job at Juniper Mills Mall.And as the mall's slogan promised, it was indeed, a world of its own.(aka. the slice-of-life Mall AU no one asked for but I'm writing anyways)





	1. hey I just met you / and this is crazy

**Author's Note:**

> Abercrombie in this is more circa late 2000s before they stopped some of their weirder practices (like having shirtless models out front) but it takes place at current. I figured I could bend reality a little for the sake of an AU :)

Yuuri Katsuki was about to take back every horrible thing he’d ever said about Juniper Mills Mall. 

 

Although it had become the bane of his existence, the mall did keep him employed and did provide him with an income (although meager) that allowed him to keep going to the local university. It wasn’t exactly where he’d expected to be at the age of twenty-three, but after a few attempts at other college paths that hadn’t worked out, he was now doing his best to pay for the one thing he did love. And a masters degree in dance did not come cheap.

 

So he’d taken the only job that was willing to work around his college classes and his ballet training and performances: Nestle Tollhouse Cafe, nested near the north entrance of Juniper Mills Mall.

 

It wasn’t all bad, as his manager Celestino was nice enough and he’d become quick friends with the other college student who worked similar shifts. They were roommates now, and honestly there were days Yuuri was certain he wouldn’t have made it through without Phichit there.

 

But this...definitely changed things.

 

“Hey, Earth to Yuuri! These cookies aren’t going to frost themselves!”

 

He blinked, snapping his eyes over to his friend.

 

“Oh, sorry.”

 

Phichit’s grin was far, far too knowing.

 

“Enjoying the view?”

 

Yuuri felt the heat flood his cheeks and he promptly turned back to the pastry bag in his hand that he was in the middle of frosting cookie cake slices with. 

 

“Huh? Sorry, I just kind of spaced out.”

 

Phichit snorted. “Uh huh.”

 

“Really. It’s not like there’s anything to look at that I haven’t seen already.”

 

“Yeah...except for that new piece of eye candy in the Abercrombie windows,” he replied, his eyes flickering across the mall towards the other store.

 

Yuuri, despite knowing it would be his undoing, followed suit.

 

“Oh. They have a new model? I hadn’t noticed.”

 

Phichit doubled over with a sharp laugh. “Right. Hadn’t noticed. Suuuureeee.”

 

An unsightly glob of frosting spattered out onto the cookie and Yuuri sighed. “Okay, so I might have noticed.”

 

His friend leveled him with a look, and knowing there was really no escaping Phichit when he was dead set on something, Yuuri tossed down the pastry tube and crossed his arms.

 

“Fine, fine. I  _ definitely _ noticed.”

 

This seemed to appease Phichit, his grin a little less teasing and a little more fond. “I’m glad. You could use a nice treat after that hellacious semester we just made it through.”

 

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Yuuri muttered, picking up a pastry tube of another color frosting.

 

“We should go introduce ourselves.”

 

_ Splotch! _ And there went the frosting in a messy glob again.

 

“Phichit, no.”

 

“Phichit, yes!” he replied, heading for the little flap of a door that lead out to the mall walkway.

 

Yuuri snatched his arm. “Phichit, please. I’m sure he’s already noticed me staring and he most definitely does not want me or you to come over and talk to him.”

 

“Well, Chris isn’t wasting any time.”

 

He looked back over, and sure enough, the attendant of the closest cart that resided down the middle of the mall’s walkway, had sauntered right over to the model.

 

Chris, as always, was shameless.

 

Not like Yuuri, who was more than happy to look from a distance and maybe dream that one day the man who stood across the way might, just maybe, come over and buy a cookie.

 

He could hope.

 

* * *

 

Standing shirtless in the entryway to an Abercrombie & Fitch was not exactly where Victor Nikiforov expected to be at the age of twenty-seven.

 

But there weren’t many job options for someone without any previous experience, and they’d offered it to him based on looks alone. Sadly, years of wasted law school classes did not count towards experience. And, probably due to said wasted years of law school, Victor’s parents refused to contribute any funds towards his desired major, so he needed a job if he was going to fund his classes in the fall.

 

So clad in jeans a tad tighter than he’d prefer, flip flops and a smile, Victor began his new job at Juniper Mills Mall.

 

To say it was awkward would be an understatement. There was just something oddly discomfiting about being the only person allowed to be shirtless in the mall.

 

Thankfully, the majority of people didn’t even seem to notice. A few groups of high schoolers might nudge a girl amongst them and point, and there seemed to be some employees from neighboring stores that noticed a new face.

 

The attendant from the nearest cart in the mall’s walkway had been shooting him some odd looks, but it seemed he did that to a lot of people that passed by.

 

So, hoping he could make it through the day without having to do anything but spit out the catch phrases to people entering and exiting the store, Victor was surprised when the man from the cart finally walked right over to him.

 

“You’re a new, but not unwelcome addition to our little wing of the mall,” the man said, his eyes raking him over. 

 

Victor held his ground. “Just started today.”

 

“Christophe, or Chris if you prefer,” he replied, extending a hand.

 

“Victor,” he responded, shaking said hand.

 

“If you want to get rid of that horrid scent your entire store is doused in, let me know and I’ll hook you up.”

 

Victor blinked and Chris laughed.

 

“On the house, promise. I’d do anything to try and diminish the air pollution around Abercrombie, and I’d hate for such a pretty face to miss out on any action because he’s been bathed in it.”

 

Victor had the distinct impression that Chris was flirting with him, but considering he’d watched him for the last hour flirt with anything that passed his cart, he wasn’t particularly surprised.

 

“Is that why you’ve got your cart right here? For air quality control?”

 

That earned him a laugh. “Oh and he’s funny too. I think we’ll get along just fine, Victor.”

 

And before he could say much in reply, Chris had sauntered back over to his cart, picked up one of the colognes he sold and promptly sprayed up a large cloud of it as if to make a point.

 

Victor laughed. Well, at least the other mall employees realized how ridiculous his store was.

 

Feeling a bit more relaxed, Victor went back to staring straight across the walkway from Abercrombie towards the Nestle Tollhouse Cafe that was situated there. Behind the counter was one of the two employees diligently working away icing some cookies. 

 

And much like his view had the previous hour, Victor found it was giving him a terrible craving for something sweet.

 

Oh and perhaps a cookie would be nice too.

 

* * *

 

Four hours into his shift and Yuuri hung up his apron in the backroom ready to head off for his thirty minute lunch break. 

 

He returned to the main counter to find Phichit pointing.

 

“Looks like someone else must be on break.”

 

Yuuri knew immediately that he had to be talking about the new Abercrombie model. Phichit had, like always, been keenly attuned to Yuuri’s interest in the guy and seemed to realize that his oft dreamt of talents at matchmaking could soon be needed. He’d spent the afternoon reminding Yuuri that he was certain it was his intervention that had gotten Sara from Teavana a date with the other Abercrombie model. 

 

“Phichit…”

 

“I’m just saying, you could run into him in the food court if you’re lucky.”

 

Yuuri frowned. He highly doubted he’d be that lucky.

 

As he departed from the counter, he spotted Sara across the way standing at the Teavana storefront. She waved him over and he decided he could afford a few minutes detour to talk to her.

 

“Is he still pestering you about the new guy?” Sara asked.

 

Yuuri sighed. “Yes.”

 

Sara laughed. “He seems pretty sweet and I know Mila is so glad to have another model for the summer besides herself.”

 

Eager to change the subject, Yuuri decided this would be a good opportunity to do so. “Mila’s got her championship to defend this summer, right?”

 

Sara’s smile was warm and fond. They’d only been dating about a month, but Yuuri was glad she’d finally found someone. He’d known Sara and her brother Michele for years, both of them also members of the local ballet troupe that had taken up secondary jobs to make ends meet. As much as they both loved Minako and her company, she couldn’t afford to pay them like some big city company might.

 

“Yep! Strawweight title is at the end of August, so she’s been extra busy.”

 

Yuuri was thankful that he had at least had a few more months off before the ballet season picked up again in fall. 

 

“Now go eat, you’ve only got a thirty minute break,” Sara prodded. “And I highly doubt you want just tea samples or more cookies.”

 

He laughed at that. As much as he normally enjoyed tea and cookies, working in such proximity to them definitely burnt him out quick on them.

 

“All right. Tell Phichit to calm down while I’m gone. I think he’s dead set on trying to matchmake another Abercrombie model.”

 

Sara chuckled. “He still hasn’t managed those two from Disney and Build-a-Bear, has he?”

 

“Nope. Though trust me, he’s trying.”

 

They shared another laugh at that before Yuuri waved and headed down the walkway towards the west end of the mall. On his way, he spotted one of the two in question, his cheerful smile practically a permanent feature at the entry of the Disney Store, and gave him a wave. Yuuri had discovered that if you worked at the mall long enough, it became its own little community of fellow underpaid and overworked people. Some of the familiar faces he knew by name, but there were many he felt like he knew even without a name tag. There was that lady from Nordstrom who always bought cookies to take down to her boyfriend at the Dick’s Sporting Goods. There was that guy from Sephora who Phichit would get into arguments over eyeshadow with. So on and so forth. 

 

By the time Yuuri made it to the food court, he had only twenty minutes left. He sighed, looking around to the lines at all the eateries. 

 

“Yuuri, hey!”

 

He sought out the familiar voice in the sea of people, finally locating it at the little Asian restaurant that served up a strange mix of Japanese, Chinese and Vietnamese foods. 

 

“Oh Takeshi, hi!” 

 

The man in question held up a small takeout box. “I had someone bail on an order of fried rice, do you want it?”

 

Yuuri looked guiltily to the line of people waiting to order, but before he could say more, Takeshi made his way out from behind the counter and pressed the box into his hands. 

 

“Here, I don’t want to throw it out and Yuuko’s already had break. You need to eat still, right?”

 

“Yeah, thanks. I wasn’t sure what I was going to manage with the food court swamped like this.”

 

“Big movie just let out,” he replied, shooting a glance towards the adjoining movie theater. 

 

“Ah.”

 

“Go, eat! You’ve probably only got like fifteen minutes left.”

 

Yuuri looked to his phone and sure enough, seventeen minutes were left before he was supposed to be back.

 

“Thanks. I owe you.”

 

Takeshi gave his arm a pat before retreating back to his counter. “Just give Yuuko something extra next time she stops by your place.”

 

Yuuri smiled. It was cute how they doted on each other, even at work. “I will.”

 

He turned then towards the tables, trying his best to find somewhere he could sit that wasn’t already taken. Finally, he spotted one lone two seat table and headed for it.

 

* * *

 

Victor was not used to eating in a very crowded room of loud teenagers, families with strollers and fellow mall employees. In truth, it was all a bit overwhelming.

 

But he’d managed to get himself something to eat and finally, after looking out at the room what seemed like hours, he spotted one lone table unused.

 

He made right for it, but the moment he slid his tray down onto the table, someone else sat down a small takeout box from the Asian restaurant.

 

Already in the motion of lifting his tray away, Victor looked up, ready to apologize to whoever he’d intruded on. His words died on his lips.

 

It was him.

 

Inwardly, Victor really didn’t want to admit that he’d passed the majority of the first four hours of his work staring at the man. But there was something completely charming about him. His black hair looked slightly tousled and his eyes were warm and brown behind blue rimmed glasses. Much like the sweets at his store, something about him seemed to make Victor feel warm and cozy, as if he was curled up in front of a fireplace with cookies and milk.

 

“I’m sorry, I can…”

 

And he was probably making a terrible first impression. Victor lifted up his tray.

 

“Oh no, you were here first. Feel free.”

 

There seemed to be some inner conflict on the other man’s part at this, as if he wanted to protest but wasn’t sure how to do so.  Victor hesitated just a moment, hoping that he could come up with some logical reason to stay without coming across like a creep.

 

“You’re…” He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth as if he was really struggling with something. Finally, he shook his head and brought his eyes up to meet Victor’s. "Sorry. You’re new so you wouldn’t know. But uh...neither of us are probably going to find another place to sit before our breaks are up, so we...if you don’t mind, I can share?”

 

Victor blinked, his pulse suddenly loud and thrumming in his ears. 

 

“If not, I can go back and…”

 

“I’d love to,” he managed, far more eagerly than he would have liked. He cleared his throat. “I mean, thank you. I had no idea the food court would be so crowded and I’ve only got like…” Victor looked to his phone. “Thirteen minutes.”

 

A timid smile surfaced on the other man’s face, clearly somewhat embarrassed by the whole ordeal. 

 

“Uh...yeah, we’d best eat before we’re out of time.”

 

They both settled at the table, Victor’s knee inadvertently nudging into his as they sat down. He hoped he didn’t look as flustered as he felt, but he’d not exactly been a people person most of his life and so suddenly finding himself crammed at a tiny table with the guy he’d been staring at most of the afternoon was more than a little nerve wracking.

 

He took a bite out of his pizza, hoping it might distract him from it. Sadly, it did more than that.

 

The other man must have noticed his wince, because he chuckled. “Yeah the pizza here is terrible. Unless you like the idea of pizza sauce on cardboard with a thin layer of cheese.”

 

“I’m not even sure if this classifies as food,” Victor muttered. 

 

“Here,” he said reaching over for Victor’s plate. He nudged the offending pizza slice aside and shoveled some of his rice over onto it. “I can’t eat all of this and I’m going to guess you don’t get another break before close.”

 

Victor’s hand drifted up over his heart. After years of being around cutthroat lawyer wannabes, simple kindness and generosity was honestly touching.  It definitely had nothing to do with the fact that the actual sweetest man on earth was doing it. Nope, definitely not.

 

Before he could say a thing, he’d been given half a portion of rice and a fork still in the plastic sleeve with a napkin. The man had been using a pair of chopsticks with incredible ease. 

 

“Wow, um...thank you,” he murmured quietly. 

 

“It’s nothing. You won’t last four more hours on your feet with nothing on your stomach.”

 

Victor nodded, clearly not sure what else to say.

 

“Uh...for future reference though,” he paused and pointed with his chopsticks from one food offering to the next. “If you like any kind of Asian, their stuff is standard. That place has okay chicken but don’t get their burgers unless you like it so well-done it’s black. Unless you want a #7 from there, don’t bother. Only get food from there when the lanky blonde chef is the one cooking, the other cooks are terrible. The pretzels are okay and if you can get on Mickey’s good side he’ll give you stuff for cheaper or free when his manager isn’t around. And well, as noted the pizza is not food.”

 

Victor chuckled. “I will keep all of those factors in mind for tomorrow.”

 

“I’m…” he hesitated, “glad the mall hasn’t scared you off already. Some people can’t handle it.”

 

“I don’t really have a choice,” Victor admitted.

 

That seemed to strike a chord. “Yeah, that’s most of us that are sticking it out. Though granted, I have to say, I don’t think I could uh...do what you do.”

 

He made a vague gesture towards Victor’s chest at that, which was currently covered in a blue and white plaid shirt he’d pulled on before walking down to the food court. 

 

“Well. Not exactly my first choice, to be honest.”

 

Something about that seemed to earn him an inquisitive look, as if he was suddenly really seeing Victor for the first time. He blinked, hiding his blush as he dipped his head back down to eat.

 

“I mean...not that you look bad or anything, just....” He searched for a word. “Cold.”

 

Victor chuckled at that, a warmth pooling around his heart at the compliment hidden in his words. He wanted to say something witty and charming in reply, but he really was at a loss every time he caught even the slightest glimpse of the other man’s face. 

 

“I’m part Russian so I think I can handle it.”

 

That at least earned him a smile, small and masked by a bite of rice, but there nonetheless.  Victor noticed the time on his phone tick closer to the end of his break and he hated how short these minutes had seemed. He sighed. They both probably needed to head back down towards their stores.

 

“We should head back,” he said noticing it as well. 

 

As he stood, Victor quickly followed suit, not wanting to waste the few minutes they could have walking back. 

 

“Oh yeah.” 

 

They lapsed into a silence, but Victor hoped he wasn’t the only one that felt it was more comfortable than awkward.

 

He noticed the other man wave to a few other employees in the stores as they past them, quietly wondering how long he’d been working here but not wanting to interrupt the moment.

 

As they made it past the escalators, he paused offering Victor a nervous smile.

 

“Um. If you get hungry later and you don’t think your manager will notice, come over and I’ll get you a cookie, okay?” 

 

Victor smiled back. “No wonder you work where you do, you’re too sweet.”

 

Ah, there was the charm he was looking for. It earned him the most adorable flustered expression too.

 

“I-I don’t know about that,” he muttered, but his face was flushed pink.

 

They parted with a small little wave to one another, Victor quickly stepping into the backroom and reluctantly parting with his shirt before returning to the front of the store. On the way, as he found himself blundering through the poorly lit store that seemed to meander from one small room to the next, he realized he’d neglected to learn the most important thing.

 

On reaching his destination at the front of the store, he waved over across the mall to him, glad when he quickly caught his attention.

 

“Hey!” He yelled, not really caring if anyone else thought he was crazy for it. “What’s your name?”

 

The man blinked, but his coworker was eagerly nudging him to reply.

 

“It’s...Yuuri!” he finally managed.

 

Yuuur-riii he sounded it out in his head. It was soft and sweet, just like its owner.

 

He grinned and yelled back.

 

“Nice to meet you, Yuuri. I’m Victor!” 


	2. it's just a little crush / not like I faint every time we touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and kudos! I'm glad you're enjoying this!
> 
> FYI- officially this takes place in 2015.

There were three things Guang Hong knew for certain about the cute guy that worked at the Disney Store.

 

First, was that his name was Leo (duh, nametag).

 

Second, was that his favorite character, was Woody from _Toy Story_ (also from the nametag).

 

And third, was that he had the most beautiful singing voice (okay, it was from brief little skits the cast members did before opening the store, but still. It was _amazing_.)

 

He’d first noticed him last summer when the tsum tsums released in the US Disney Stores. Guang Hong had been a fan of the series from their release in Japan, having spent far too much money already on collecting Duffy the Disney Bear, and had been eager to get them without dealing with overseas shipping costs. What he hadn’t expected was getting a crush on the cute “cast member” who somehow always seemed to be working on the first Tuesday of the month.

 

He didn’t feel polite inquiring about his personal life while he was working, but he’d only managed to “accidentally” run into him while on break a few times. And fifteen minute breaks are even more painfully short when you’re trying to make small talk with a cute guy.

 

Phichit, who he’d known from high school, told him he’d seen him around campus. Which meant he was probably into something related to the arts as that’s what the university specialized in. Yuuri, Phichit’s roommate, had offered up that he thought he was in the music program but not a member of the orchestra.

 

But whatever his mystery major was, Guang Hong knew it had to be something related to his amazing voice. He’d only heard him sing a few times, little skits the cast members had done for some of the tsum tsum releases, but that had been enough to make him a fan.

 

Now if only he could get up the nerve to ask him out on a date.

 

“I see you’re here early again.”

 

Of course, Leo had to talk to him _now_ , as he was waiting outside the store hours before opening for the next tsum tsum release. Leo had just arrived at the mall and must have been the opening key holder but Guang Hong’s brain was far too sleep deprived to handle being this close to his current crush.

 

But he also knew if he moved even an inch, he’d lose his place in line to the other diehards that had been camping out since around 7:30am.

 

“I’m not having another bee case debacle,” he managed. It probably didn’t make sense to anyone but him, he realized after it was out of his mouth.

 

But Leo, despite the fact he was just one of so many customers, caught on right away. “Oh yeah, I know you were too late for that Winnie the Pooh bumble bee set back in March. I still feel bad we only got three of those…”

 

Guang Hong blinked. He’d remembered? Something about that set his heart racing. It was silly though; clearly he was just doing his job and had a good memory.

 

“No, I should have been there earlier. I didn’t expect the extra rush over the Frozen tsums and then, not one but two special Winnie the Pooh sets? These releases have just been getting crazier.”

 

Leo smiled, warm and bright. “I hope the crazy doesn’t lessen the magic from it.”

 

Guang Hong found himself smiling back. “Oh, don’t worry. It’s still magical.”

 

He wouldn’t say that was because of Leo, 110%. Nope. Definitely not.

 

If possible, Leo beamed brighter. “I’ve got to get the store opened up, but I’ll see you in about an hour?”

 

Guang Hong nodded, his mouth suddenly not working.

 

And with that, Leo unlocked the gate, ducked under and went in. Right before he disappeared into the backroom, he offered a little wave.

 

Yep. It was official, Guang Hong was totally in love. And it made waiting the remaining hour until the Disney Store opened fly by in the blink of an eye.

 

It was a little less crazy than some of the previous releases, but Guang Hong suspected that was because this was the first set they’d released for an upcoming movie rather than an already existing one. _The Little Mermaid_ release on May 5th had been a madhouse. At least this release hadn’t attracted the Disney Princess diehards as well. That’s when things could quickly get nasty.

 

Leo and his coworker had one of the children in line help awaken the magic and open the store, and soon enough the line was headed inside to gather up their armfuls of mini plush.

 

Guang Hong lingered a moment looking at all the new merchandise that had come in since he’d last been in. To his surprise, Leo showed up beside him.

 

“Did you smell it yet?”

 

He blinked, looking down to the plush in his arms. “No, should I?”

 

Leo’s smile was a little mischievous, and Guang felt his heart stutter at it. He nodded.

 

Guang Hong did, his eyes going wide at the sweet scent of cotton candy. He looked at the plush then back to Leo.

 

“He’s an imaginary friend made of cotton candy. I figured you’d like it,” Leo said, but it was less like a practiced spiel and more like an an endearment.

 

Guang Hong knew his face had to be going as pink as the stuffed animal in his arms. “W-Why’s that?”

 

“You uh, always really like the cute stuff.”

 

And perhaps it was his imagination, but Guang Hong was certain Leo’s cheeks went a little pinker at that.

 

“Oh.”

 

It fell into an awkward silence, which Guang Hong was relieved Leo broke.

 

“So are you excited to see _Inside Out_?”

 

“Oh yeah, I always love Pixar movies.”

 

His coworker must have said something over their headsets, because suddenly, Leo was bright red as he stammered out, “Okay, fine. I’ll be there in a moment,” in reply.

 

Guang Hong was expecting him to wish him a magical day or something similar.

 

“So, um...we got some early screening passes for next Wednesday and most of the cast members here can’t go. I have six seats, so uh...would you be interested coming with me? You and some of your friends?”

 

He blinked, sure that they could probably hear his heartbeat in space.

 

“R-Really?”

 

Leo’s nervous expression broke into a smile. “Yeah. Really.”

 

And it took every ounce of willpower for Guang Hong not to hug him right then and there.

 

“Of course! I’d love to!”

 

He grinned. Leo was grinning. Guang Hong was pretty sure Leo’s coworker was giving him an earful of teasing based on his reaction.

 

“Oh. Great. Cool. Uh, do you have four friends you think would be interested?”

 

Guang Hong nodded. “Oh yeah, do you know the guys down at the cookie place?”

 

“Oh yeah, you know one of them from high school right?”

 

“Yeah. And they have a friend that works at Teavana, so...I’ll ask them before my shift starts and let you know.”

 

Leo’s coworker came up and attempted to be casual about handing him a pen and a slip of receipt paper. He went scarlet and shot her a glare, but she just winked back.

 

He cleared his throat. “I’ll uh give you my phone number so you can text me.”

 

“O-Okay. I’ll text you later.”

 

They made awkward small talk before Guang Hong purchased his items, a full set of tsum tsums and of course, Bing Bong the cotton candy scented plush that _Leo_ knew he’d like.

 

As he made his way out of the store, he looked again at the little slip of paper.

 

_Leo de la Iglesia._

 

He now knew one more thing about him and was definitely on the way to learning more.

 

* * *

 

It had been one week since Victor had appeared in the entry to Abercrombie & Fitch and Yuuri was honestly wondering how he was going to survive the summer.

 

Even though they’d had opposite shifts and days off, Victor still was a constant distraction whenever he was working. And, much to Yuuri’s simultaneous delight and chagrin, he also apparently had a sweet tooth. Though they’d not had the same break times again, Victor usually spent his by coming over and ordering some cookies.

 

Phichit insisted he was flirting. Yuuri insisted that Phichit was crazy.

 

He was just being nice since Yuuri had been nice to him. That was it. No reason to get his hopes up for some fantasy that would never be.

 

“Oh hey Guang Hong! I see you’ve made the usual morning rounds at Disney,” Phichit noted, shooting him a wink.

 

Usually this prompted Guang Hong to get defensive, but something was different today.

 

“Yep,” he said quietly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “Are you guys free next Wednesday?”

 

Phichit leaned forward. “What’s next Wednesday?”

 

Guang Hong’s cheeks went pink. “Uh...Leo had some early screening passes to _Inside Out_ and invited me and four friends so…”

 

Yuuri was pretty sure the whole mall just heard Phichit’s reaction, he was so loud.

 

“NO WAY! ARE YOU SERIOUS?”

 

Guang Hong managed an embarrassed nod.

 

“Whyyyy am I going to miss your first date? Ughhhh I hate everything,” Phichit lamented.

 

Yuuri offered Guang Hong a nervous smile. “He’s doing a summer class on Wednesdays because he hates fun.”

 

Phichit huffed out a dramatic sigh. “Yuuri, my best of best friends, you must go in my place.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Positive. I can live vicariously through you.”

 

Guang Hong perked up at that. “Of course, you’re more than welcome to. I was wondering if your friend from Teavana would be interested as well.”

 

Yuuri smiled. “Oh. Yeah, I bet Sara would love to go with her girlfriend, Mila, if that’s okay.”

 

Guang Hong nodded. “Yeah, that just leaves one ticket. I’m so sorry Phichit…”

 

Phichit narrowed his eyes at something across the way, then seemed to come back to life. “Yuuri.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“You should ask him.”

 

Everyone’s eyes drifted across towards where Phichit was staring. Yuuri felt his face burn red.

 

“Phichit no!”

 

“Please, consider it my last wish, since I will be suffering through _Intro to 20th Century Art_ and will surely die of boredom.”

 

“The shirtless model?” Guang Hong blinked. “Isn’t that the guy you were walking back from the food court with last week?”

 

Yuuri was positive he was going to die of mortification right then and there.

 

“Yes, and Yuuri clearly needs to ask him out, so this is the perfect chance,” Phichit interjected.

 

“It’s uh...not a date-date. Not really. There’s six of us,” Guang Hong offered. It was clear he was also trying not to die of embarrassment today.

 

“Hey Victor!” Phichit yelled across the mall.

 

Yuuri froze. Oh no, Phichit was going to…

 

“Do you like Pixar movies?”

 

Despite looking somewhat surprised that there was suddenly a yelled conversation in his direction, Victor didn’t seem that off-put by it all.

 

“I’ve been eavesdropping, say yes,” Chris cut in from his cart.

 

“Yes?” Victor replied, clearly not really sure what he was getting into.

 

“I can’t go next week with Yuuri and some friends, do you want to go with them?” Phichit yelled across again. Yuuri was eyeing the ovens and wondering if he could crawl in there to die.

 

“Sure, it sounds fun,” he yelled back.

 

Yuuri could feel Phichit shaking him. “He’s gonna go with you, Yuuri!”

 

Yuuri turned and offered his best “I’m sorry Phichit has roped you into something I hope it's okay” smile in Victor’s direction. He got a wide smile in response and his heart promptly stuttered to a halt.

 

“Thank you, I’m sorry Phichit’s weird,” Yuuri finally managed, although his heart was now trying to hammer its way out of his chest.

 

If possible, Victor’s smile got wider. “It’s okay. I love Disney movies!”

 

 _He loves Disney movies. How is he so perfect?_ Yuuri pondered to himself.

 

“Come over again on your break and I’ll give you Yuuri’s phone number,” Phichit added.

 

“You can’t do that if I kill you first!” Yuuri stated, lunging for him. Phichit just laughed and even Guang Hong started giggling.

 

“Don’t kill him. I’ll give you mine first,” Victor called over.

 

Yuuri, who currently had Phichit in a headlock, paused. He blinked. First at Phichit, then at Guang Hong, and last over towards Victor.

 

Victor who simply _winked_.

 

Yuuri slowly let his grip on Phichit go slack.

 

“I have no idea what’s happening, but don’t wake me up,” he murmured quietly.

 

Phichit snorted. Guang Hong hid a smile as he looked to his phone. He sighed.

 

“Okay, I’ve got to get going for my shift. Please text me back once you can confirm if the girls are coming so I can let Leo know. Thanks again.”

 

“See ya, Guang Hong.”

 

“Yeah, thank you for the tickets, I’m sure it’ll be fun,” Yuuri managed. His heart still wasn’t functioning properly.

 

“Don’t worry, Yuuri. There’s a group of us. It’s not a date,” Guang Hong added, clearly partially trying to tell himself the same.

 

“Y-Yeah. Just fun with some friends.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“You two are hopeless,” Phichit cut in with a frown.

 

“Later!”

 

“See ya!”

 

The moment he was out of earshot, Phichit rounded on Yuuri. “Look, you can tell yourself all you want that this isn’t a triple date, but the fact is you are going to be there with one couple and one should be couple. I’m just saying.”

 

Yuuri sighed. “Just trying not to get my hopes up, okay? After my last ballet season, I’m not in the mood to reenact any tragic love stories, you know?”

 

Phichit shook his head. “Always so dramatic, Yuuri.”

 

“I had to deal with my sister going on about how it was fate that his name was Victor, since that’s what my dog is named. My dog who is named after a Russian danseur because he had curly brown hair and I was eleven.”

 

“Didn’t you say this Victor was part Russian?”

 

“See!” Yuuri hissed. “I can’t let myself over think this anymore or I’m going to ruin it. Okay? Just...let’s not rush things.”

 

Phichit seemed to understand that, at least. “Okay, okay. I get ya. But if someone is knocking on the door of opportunity, don’t go and hide, all right? I don’t want it to be like Guang Hong who’s spent like a year pining because he doesn’t want to push things and upset the balance. I was just about to send a custom iced cookie down to his Disney boy for him because things had hit a stand still.”

 

Yuuri ran a hand up through his bangs, his eyes flickering over towards Victor before coming back to Phichit.

 

“Let’s just see how this goes, then I’ll go from there.”

 

* * *

 

It was a busy Saturday afternoon at Juniper Mills Mall, and Victor really wished that they didn’t have the A/C turned up so high.

 

It was the first weekend of June and temperatures in the area were getting closer and closer to one hundred degrees outside, which meant the mall wanted it to be a nice sixty-five freezing degrees inside.

 

Which was really _not cool_ when you were standing around shirtless.

 

At least, being as it was a busy weekend, he wasn’t alone at his post at the front of the store.

“Ugh, I hate when they crank the air. It’s like working in an icebox,” Mila grumbled next to him.

 

She barely had much more on, considering her white tank top and tiny shorts, but Victor decided he wouldn’t mention it. She was the closest thing he had to a friend at the moment and he’d already heard enough stories about her MMA skills that he wasn’t about to get a personal demonstration.

 

Mila was one of the other models employed by the store, but unlike the others Victor had met, she at least seemed about equally thrilled as he was to be working there.

 

“Is it always this bad?”

 

“Pretty much. They have two temperatures, freezing in the summer and burning in the winter. From what I’ve heard from other store employees, we’re the lucky ones come November. Everyone else is broiling while we’re wearing well, not enough.”

 

Victor sighed. “The things one must do to fund a dream, huh?”

 

“You said it,” Mila shot back.

 

Victor knew she was in a similar situation, working this job to make ends meet while she tried to make her way up the ranks. She had her sights set on the UFC, but that was still a ways out of reach.

 

He thought of his own decision to quit law school, earning the ire of his parents and leaving what little he could even classify as acquaintances behind. It was refreshing in a way, to feel like he was actually out living his life instead of going through the expected motions.

 

“I hear you’re coming with us on Wednesday. How’d that happen?”

 

Victor had to admit, he was relieved when he found out Mila would be there. After he’d nervously handed over his number to the most adorable man on earth on his break, he was honestly kind of terrified. They’d done nothing but text time and place, but it made Victor feel like he should be far better equipped to interact with another person. If law school prepared you for anything, it definitely wasn’t that.

 

“Uh yeah…” Victor let out a nervous laugh. “So uh, Yuuri’s friend kind of yelled across the mall and invited me to go since he couldn’t.”

 

“And you agreed?” Mila looked shocked, and Victor couldn’t blame her. From what little she knew about him, this was definitely not like him at all.

 

“You know that guy I mentioned that was nice enough to share his lunch?”

 

Mila’s eyes twinkled as she put the two together. “Wait a second, _that_ was Yuuri? You’re crushing on _Yuuri_?”

 

Victor was certain he was blushing down to his very visible shoulders.

 

“Who said anything about crushing?”

 

Mila’s look was far too knowing. “Look, I might not know you that well yet Victor, but I happen to know that when you told me about your pizza disaster savior you happened to use the words _cute_ and _too sweet_ more than once. And you don’t normally throw around those words otherwise. Ergo, you have a crush.”

 

Victor opened his mouth, but found he really couldn’t find a way to argue her logic. He snapped his mouth back closed and let out a resigned sigh.

 

“You’ve got good taste though, like really. He is possibly the sweetest guy I know.”

 

That drew a smile out of Victor. “Isn’t he? He’s just too sweet.”

 

Mila laughed. “There you go again, Mr. I don’t have a crush.”

 

Victor groaned. Way to prove her point.

 

“Is he trying to say he’s not got a hard-on for cookie boy?” Chris called over, now that he was done trying to lure customers in.

 

Chris, from what Victor had quickly learned, was simultaneously your best friend and worst enemy all in one.

 

“I do not have a…” Victor darted his eyes down towards his far too tight jeans. Well, if anyone would have noticed such a thing, it would probably be Chris.

 

“Calm down, he’s just baiting you,” Mila, bless her a thousand times, Victor was going to owe her, saved him by butting in. She fired back, “As if you don’t pop one five times a day flirting with everything that moves, Chris.”

 

He shrugged, completely unfazed.

 

Victor sighed, “Look, let’s just let me be excited to even be going out with friends okay? I’ve been in law school hell and haven’t exactly done much but study the last several years of my life.”

 

“Text him a pic of your ass,” Chris offered. “That’ll spice things up.”

 

Victor buried his face in his hands. Chris was definitely on the enemy side of the line today. Thankfully, Victor knew at least Yuuri was at break so he wasn’t witness to him turning fifty shades of red.

 

“Oh look, there’s cookie boy at one o’clock,” Chris noted.

 

Sure enough, coming down the walkway from the food court, was Yuuri and his friend. Victor shot Chris a warning glare and hoped Mila hadn’t gotten any ideas.

 

Right before they made the turn towards Nestle, his friend nudged Yuuri in the side and nodded in Victor’s direction.

 

Yuuri turned, giving Victor a timid wave and a beautiful smile.

 

Victor felt his heart swell, returning the smile full force and offering a little wave in return.

 

“You two are adorable,” Mila whispered.

 

Okay. So it was possible he _might_... _just maybe_ ….have a crush on Yuuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vicchan in this is named after Bolshoi Ballet's Victor Barykin, who did an amazing Albrecht in Giselle when he was younger sporting some curly brown hair and eleven year old Yuuri was like "omg" and totally named his dog after him.


	3. You were so magnetic / Just like in the movies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Sorry for the unexpected delay on this chapter. Real life is kicking my ass. Hopefully I can update it a little more regularly now. Enjoy the fluff!

 

It had been far too long since Victor had gone out for an evening with friends. 

 

Even at a young age, he’d kept mostly to himself and focused on his studies, always trying his best to achieve perfect marks in school. That had carried over to law school, even if he wasn’t there because he wanted to be.

 

Sitting crammed into a long booth at a restaurant with five other people around his age was honestly something he couldn’t recall doing often, if at all. He’d hoped he could sit at least next to Mila, since he knew her a little better than the rest, but in the shuffle of things, he’d ended up next to Sara, beside Leo, and across from Yuuri. 

 

Yuuri, who seemed to be the one point of connection between the two couples, introduced them all to Victor as they waited for their orders to arrive. That’s when Victor discovered one particularly interesting fact about Yuuri- he was a dancer. Like to the point he was  _ majoring _ in it.

 

Sara had apparently known him for years, both of them members of the same ballet company along with her brother. And, much to Yuuri’s embarrassment, Sara had far less issue bragging about him.

 

“He’s been our male principle for  _ years _ ,” Sara noted with a grin. “Drives Mickey nuts, but Yuuri’s far better. You should have been around to see his  _ Spartacus _ .”

 

Yuuri buried his face in his hands. “Sara...it’s not that big of a deal.”

 

Sara gave Victor a look. “Seriously, you think you’re hot stuff standing around the mall in jeans and no shirt? Mr. Not-a-Big-Deal over there danced a full ballet in basically a loincloth.”

 

Victor’s interest had definitely been piqued at that. And much to Yuuri’s dismay, Sara didn’t hesitate to pull up photos on their troupe’s website from the performance. 

 

It was official, Sara was definitely one of Victor’s favorite people in the world right now.

 

“Wow…” Victor mumbled, trying to play off the gasp in his words as just him being impressed with Yuuri’s talent. “You have really strong legs.”

 

Great job Victor.  _ Real  _ smooth.

 

Mila snorted and about knocked over her drink, Sara was just grinning knowingly, and Leo and Guang Hong both seemed to be trying not to laugh.

 

Victor finally managed to look over at Yuuri, who was peering out from between his fingers at Victor in a mixture of horror and shock.

 

_ Okay Victor, you can say something cool. You can do this. _

 

_ Can I get a personal demonstration? Oh god, no NO no. _

 

_ Is that why you can’t do my job? You’d be too good at it? Urgh still no. _

 

_ Hey, so how flexible are you… _

 

Sara gave his shoulder a slight nudge and Victor blurted out the best he could come up with on the spot.

 

“Any chance there’s video of this performance? I love ballet.”

 

Which, okay, was true. His grandmother would always send him lovingly wrapped vhs tapes from Russia of performances and it was the one thing he and his mother always enjoyed watching together.

 

But well, seeing his current crush playing the lead in Spartacus? Might have a little more to do with it…

 

A bit of surprise slipped into Yuuri’s expression then, his hands slowly drifting away from his face.

 

“You’re kidding, right?”

 

Victor shook his head. “I’ve always loved the theatre- musicals, plays, ballet. I wish I’d been able to pursue a field in it, to be perfectly honest.”

 

“Do you know who Victor Barykin is?” Yuuri blurted out, looking almost shocked that he had.

 

“Ah! I saw his Basilio in Don Quixote!”

 

Yuuri’s face lit up and Victor felt his heart swell. They had similar interests! This was great.

 

Yuuri bit back a small smile, then seeming reluctant to do so, he continued, “I loved his Albrecht in Giselle when I was younger, so I named my poodle after him.”

 

Victor felt his heart lodge itself in his throat. He had a poodle. Named Victor.

 

Oh he was going to marry this man.

“I have a poodle too, here I’ve got pictures!” Victor replied, his heart alight. 

 

If the others at the table were feeling like the two in the middle were ignoring them, they didn’t comment on it. Victor felt a bit of concern that he wasn’t socializing well, but... _ Yuuri has a poodle  _ was currently his only coherent thought beside his mind being wallpapered in the image of him wearing not much more than a loincloth with a shoulder strap.

 

But sharing pictures of their dogs, that was something stress-free. Both of them smiling wide, and cooing ridiculously over them as if they were the best dogs in the world. 

 

It wasn’t until they were waiting in line at the theater to be seated that Yuuri finally changed the subject back to something else.

 

“So um...if you were serious about the video, I have one of most of my performances, if you’d like to borrow it?

 

Victor had the resist the urge to hug him in excitement. 

 

“I’d love to.”

 

And maybe it was wishful thinking on his part, but Victor thought that the smile Yuuri gave him in return might be the most beautiful one he’d seen yet.

 

* * *

 

Leo was really, truly, hoping that this didn’t classify as a first date.

 

He’d been trying to get the nerve for what seemed like forever to invite Guang Hong somewhere, and now that he had he was heavily regretting his life choices. It was a lament he was currently trying to bury in food court cheese fries that were probably more grease than food.

 

JJ, a friend of his from school that worked down at Dick’s Sporting Goods, gave his back a hearty pat and Leo felt his insides rattle.

 

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, I’m sure he loved it!”

 

Otabek, his other friend and current mall security, was seated with them despite it not being his break. He said he’d spotted Leo looking down with JJ and came over to see what was going on. It wasn’t like Leo to not be cheerful, after all.

 

“I think you’re overthinking it, Leo,” Otabek added.

 

Leo sighed. “What’s there to overthink? I tell him he’s going to love this character and then....well I don’t think crying is something you want on a first date.”

 

JJ shrugged. “Gave you an excuse to sneak your arm around him, right?”

 

“I was comforting him because I messed up!” Leo huffed. 

 

“How did you mess up? It’s not like you knew that the movie was going to make him cry,” Otabek, ever the voice of logic, pointed out.

 

“Yeah and didn’t you say others in the group were crying? I mean, it’s a Pixar movie. People cry,” JJ added. 

 

But Leo’s brain was far too shifted into panic mode to really let the logic of that settle. All he could keep thinking was that he’d ruined the chance he’d had with Guang Hong.

 

“You cried during  _ Cars _ , JJ,” Otabek noted.

 

JJ rolled his eyes. “The movie spoke to me, okay?”

 

“He hasn’t texted me outside of a basic thank you,” Leo muttered. “I totally ruined it.”

 

Otabek sighed. “He’s shy and probably isn’t sure what to say either. You two have been…”

 

“Hopelessly crushing on each other for ages?” JJ finished. “I mean, you should have just asked him out when you first noticed him.”

 

“Not everyone is you, JJ,” Leo replied. “Plus she’s your high school sweetheart so that doesn’t really count.”

 

“All I’m saying is you’ve got to take action if you want action,” JJ countered.

 

Leo groaned and covered his face.

 

Otabek gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. “Don’t listen to him. He’s an anomaly. It usually doesn’t work out if you come on that strong.”

 

Leo hoped Otabek was right, but at the same time, maybe he should have done something different? 

 

Despite going as a group, the night before really did feel like a triple date instead. Yuuri and Victor got so absorbed in sharing dog photos back and forth they almost forgot to eat, and Sara and Mila seemed content to watch them flirt. Leo had finally, no longer stuck at work where he had to keep up certain appearances, gotten to talk to Guang Hong one on one. And he’d learned so much about him! He was in his last year of high school, planning on attending the local art university where Leo studied in the fall. He loved movies, like passionately would talk your ear off about movies if given the chance, and was wanting to major in film and specialize in cinematography. 

 

And, when he got really worked up talking about something, there was this sparkle in his eyes that Leo was certain he could write songs about for months.

 

How the night had ended with two out of six still choking back tears didn’t bode well for either of their potential relationships, Leo thought. Now when Guang Hong thought back on it, his memory would just a sad one. 

 

_ Thank you again for the invite. I’ll see you at work _ .

 

That was the only message he’d sent since then and Leo was certain, his friends and their reassurances aside, that it wasn’t a good sign.

 

About to resign himself to a day at work pretending to be more cheerful than he felt, Leo left the food court and began to walk down the hallway towards the Disney Store.

 

“Hey, it’s not over yet okay? Don’t beat yourself about it,” JJ murmured from beside him as they walked.

 

Otabek came to a stop abruptly, and they both paused to see what had caught his attention. He turned to Leo with a slight smile.

 

“I think someone’s waiting for you.”

 

Leo felt his heart lurch as he followed his gaze to the front entryway to Build a Bear. There was Guang Hong, waiting patiently with one of their store’s boxes in his hands.

 

JJ nudged Leo in the side. “Go on. He’s waiting for you.”

 

Leo felt a nervous smile start to tug at his lips as he crossed the walkway to where Guang Hong waited. He offered a timid smile.

 

“I was...hoping to catch you before you went into work.”

 

And before Leo could formulate any sort of reply, the box was shoved into his hands.

 

“This is um...a thank you. For last night.”

 

Leo blinked. He darted his eyes back over at his friends who were both grinning at him before he turned back and fumbled to open the box.

 

Inside was a cream colored bear dressed in a Buzz Lightyear costume. 

 

He looked up at Guang Hong and was pretty sure he had to be blushing just as much as he was.

 

“It uh...it’s scented,” Guang Hong managed.

 

Leo pulled it out and felt his heart jolt at the scent.

 

“Cotton candy?”

 

Guang Hong nodded. Then with a little smile, he spoke. “Take him to the moon for me, okay?”

 

And it hit Leo at all at once, how perfect this gift was. A Toy Story costume, a scent like the plush he’d presented to Guang Hong the other day, and all topped off with him quoting the movie at him.

 

The box fell to the ground as Leo enveloped Guang Hong in a hug.

 

“Thank you, I…”

 

But the plush, now squished between them just enough, chose then to let its little sound box go off.

 

“To infinity and beyond!” Guang Hong’s best imitation of Buzz echoed from between them.

 

Leo just laughed and he heard Guang Hong laughing too.

 

“It’s perfect,” he finally managed pulling back and giving him a brilliant smile. “Thank you so much.”

 

Guang Hong smiled, clearly relieved that it had been so well received. He bent to retrieve the box from the ground and helped Leo put his gift back inside it.

 

“I’d better let you get to work,” he said quietly.

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Leo lingered, but he felt like maybe….maybe JJ was right, just a little. He needed to take action.

 

“Um...would you like to come over the next time we both have a day off? Some of those movies you mentioned sounded really cool…”

 

Guang Hong lit up at that, smiling brilliantly in return.

 

“I’d love to!”

 

Leo felt something settle in his chest at that, warm and pleasant. 

 

“Okay. I’ll text you later and we can figure out when. I’ve gotta get going so…”

 

“See you later?” Guang Hong provided cheerfully.

 

“Yeah,” Leo replied, his own cheerfulness not only back but shining even brighter than before. “I’ll see you later.”

 

And even the lighthearted teasing from his friends couldn’t even begin to put a damper on his good mood.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri was positive the universe was out to get him.

 

It was really, truly, the only explanation for how something that had started out so great had ended so badly. 

 

Yuuri might have a new favorite Pixar movie, but the fact was,  _ Inside Out _ had hit really close to home. And no one had really prepared him for the emotional onslaught of Riley’s issues practically mirroring his own. 

 

He’d been that kid who had their life uprooted and moved to a completely strange new place and he’d taken it about as well. Even now, he still missed Japan. Missed the little seaside town where he’d grown up. 

 

It didn’t help that that wasn’t the only thing he related to.

 

“What do you mean you had a breakdown at the movie?” Phichit asked quietly. 

 

Yuuri had only told him he didn’t want to talk about it last night when he got home from his class. Now, despite his mood if anything being worse, Phichit knew it was now or never if he wanted answers.

 

“Just that. The character basically ends up massively depressed because of her move to a new place and it’s just…”

 

“Too close?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Phichit gave him a one armed hug. “But you said you liked it?”

 

Yuuri offered a slight smile. “It was incredibly, painfully, relatable. And, well...kind of cathartic?”

 

“Then why are you acting like your life is over?”

 

Yuuri let his eyes flicker across the mall to where Victor was greeting some shoppers entering his store.

 

“I don’t think I have much hope left in the relationship department now.”

 

Phichit frowned. “Yuuri, don’t say that because it wasn’t sunshine and roses. It couldn’t have been that bad.”

 

“I spent the last half of the movie crying, Phichit. Not exactly ideal boyfriend material.”

 

“Well, did Victor like scoff at you for crying? Do I need to go punch him?”

 

Yuuri let out a derisive snort. “You don’t need to punch him.”

 

“Well, then why you are acting like it’s doomsday?”

 

“Because no one wants a second date with someone who cried into their arms during a children’s movie.”

 

Phichit huffed. “Okay, one? Pixar makes grown men cry all the time, Yuuri. I’m sure you weren’t the only one in that theater sobbing. Two? Why I am just now hearing about this  _ into his arms _ thing?”

 

Yuuri turned and pulled out a tray from the oven, busying himself with removing the sugar cookies off the tray and setting them on the counter to be frosted.

 

“Yuuri…”

 

“I said I didn’t want to get my hopes up, then I did and now...well, it’s over.”

 

“Did he say that? I will punch him, you know.”

 

He pulled out a few pastry tubes and started prepping them. 

 

“No, it’s just a feeling.”

 

Phichit rolled his eyes, reaching over to slide Yuuri’s cellphone out of his back pocket and unlocking it with the passcode he’d known for ages.

 

“Phichit!”

 

“He sent you dog photos and you think it’s over?”

 

Yuuri snatched his phone back and stuffed it back in his pocket. “He’s just being nice.”

 

“Yuuurrriiii. He asked if you were feeling better and sent a picture of his dog with the text reading ‘Makkachin is sending you cheer up kisses! <3 <3 <3’ That’s really fucking gay, okay?”

 

“Makkachin’s a girl, Phichit.”

 

He threw up his hands at that. “I cannot believe you, Yuuri Katsuki! Okay. Okay, pretend some other dude sent that to me. Wouldn’t you think that wow, clearly that guy is hella interested? Because he’s trying to pretend it’s his dog sending kisses when clearly he’d rather do it himself?”

 

Yuuri picked up a knife he was using to spread the frosting with and waved it in Phichit’s direction. “You’re doing it again.”

 

“What?”

 

“Reading too much into it.”

 

Phichit swiped his finger across the tip of the knife and put the fingertip now covered in yellow frosting into his mouth.

 

“Coming from Mr. I Twist Everything to Be Terrible, that’s real rich.”

 

Yuuri turned back toward Phichit and was about to retort when he heard a sharp voice from across the counter.

 

“Hey! I ain’t got all day.”

 

Of all the people to cause an interruption, Yuuri wasn’t surprised it was him.

Across the counter stood a teen clad in far more black than anyone should be wearing during the summer. Baggy black pants, leopard print and black shirt, and the usual amount of what his grandfather allowed him out of the house with in terms of necklaces and spiked wristbands, Yuri Plisetsky was an odd one, that was for certain.

 

First off, he was possibly the only person who was  _ excited _ to work at the mall. He’d waited until he was officially sixteen and applied immediately to work at the Hot Topic on the upper level of the mall. But despite his attempts to look badass, Yuuri had found out that he tended to be less tough than he tried to appear.

 

He had a sweet tooth and if he wasn’t spending his breaks getting cookies, he was down at the small pet adoption store that Yuuri’s friend Yuuko worked at doting on the cats.

 

Yuuri had found out more about the teen than he probably would have revealed when his grandfather had ordered a cookie cake for his birthday that year. Even now, Yuuri had been icing a few of the sugar cookies just to be ready for Yuri to pick up.

 

“Just finishing up with your cookies. You want three as usual?”

 

Yuri met Yuuri’s soft smile with a scoff.

 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.”

 

Yuuri just bit back a smirk and went back to finishing the frosting on the three cookies before him that were now adorned in various animal print designs. He slid them into a small paper bag and handed it over as Yuri gruffly shoved a crumpled wad of cash over. “Keep the change,” he muttered and turned to leave.

 

“Charming one, isn’t he?”

 

He snapped his head up at the voice, and sure enough, Victor was standing right there at the end of the counter. Yuuri quickly shot Phichit a warning glance, hoping his friend wasn’t about to punch anyone.

 

“He works at Hot Topic, what do you expect?” Phichit said cheerfully.

 

Victor chuckled. Then, he turned his gaze to Yuuri. It was soft and kind and  _ no, no Yuuri was not letting himself do this. _

 

It was over between them, right?

 

“So what kind of customer warrants the special icing job?” Victor asked, a certain something Yuuri couldn’t place in his tone.

 

“Oh, I uh...I just do it for some of the other mall workers. Little things to cheer them up. Disney stuff for Leo, bears for Guang Hong, cats for Yuuko…”

 

Victor raised an eyebrow.

 

“Could I get a few?”

 

Yuuri felt his heart lurch. He’d spent last night before bed and all that morning trying to tear down any hope he’d had about this becoming anything. But what if Phichit was right?

 

What if it wasn’t a disaster like he’d thought it was?

 

“W-What do you want on it?” he asked, trying and failing at keeping his nerves at bay.

 

Victor just smiled. “Surprise me?”

 

Yuuri took a deep breath. If Victor wasn’t mad at him then…

 

Then he couldn’t mess this up.

 

He wracked his brain for what he knew about Victor and found that due to their dogs they hadn’t really gotten much in the way of personal details shared. 

 

Okay, so he could do a poodle for one.

 

But what else?

 

Suddenly, Yuuri remembered something else from the night before. Just as they were leaving the theater, and Yuuri was trying to calm himself down, he’d told Victor. “Sorry, it just hit a little close to home.”

 

And Victor had put his hand on Yuuri’s back, soft and gentle, and replied. “Ah. I know that feeling.  _ Ratatouille  _ gets me every time with that follow your heart despite what the world tells you storyline.”

 

That would be ideal but…

 

It’d be a really subtle way to flirt back, if Phichit was at all right about the hearts and kisses from the text message.

 

“Okay, don’t look until I’m finished,” Yuuri finally replied. Victor pointedly turned around.

 

“Okay. Work your magic, Yuuri.”

 

Yuuri went over to the frosting and started pulling out all the colors he would need. He mixed some together to get the right shade of brown to match Victor’s Makkachin. He blended a few colors to get the right shade of gray. 

 

Slowly, but methodically, he decorated each of the three cookies until he was content with how they looked.

 

He turned them faced forward and with his heart hammering in his chest, he spoke up. 

 

“You can look now.”

 

If Victor’s surprise at the little Makkachin hadn’t already caused Yuuri to feel like he was going to die with praise, the last two cookies took the cake.

 

He’d drawn Remy the rat from  _ Ratatouille _ on one and on the other a pink heart with the text “Follow your heart” written on it.

 

Victor’s expression went wide, then as pink dusted across his cheeks, he smiled brightly back at Yuuri.

 

“You are most definitely, the sweetest guy on earth, Yuuri.”

 

He went scarlet at the compliment.

 

“It’s a thank you for putting up with me last night.”

 

Victor blinked. “Putting up...Yuuri, I had a wonderful time last night.”

 

“Y-You did?”

 

“I was only worried because you were so upset.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Phichit elbowed him. “Told you so,” he muttered.

 

“And uh…” Victor ran a hand up through his bangs, the silver hair fluttering back down into place. “I’d still like to see those performances of yours, if you’re okay with that?”

 

Yuuri bit his lip.

 

“Y-Yeah. I can loan it to you or…”

 

Victor looked expectant and perhaps….hopeful?

 

Yuuri plunged ahead before he could talk himself out of it.

 

“If you want, you can come over and we can watch them together?”

 

Victor reached across the counter and clasped Yuuri’s hand so tightly he was momentarily too startled to even register what was happening.

 

“I’d love to, Yuuri.”

 

And mostly in a daze, Yuuri felt himself smiling back and handing over the three cookies bagged up.

 

“On the house, then.”

 

Victor blinked to the bag then to Yuuri before he awkwardly reached across the counter and gave him a loose hug.

 

“Thank you! I’ll text you after my shift ends about coming over?”

 

Yuuri nodded, not sure he could manage to speak at the moment. Victor pulled away grinning so wide little dimples had appeared on his cheeks and Yuuri was pretty sure his heart was going to race right out of his chest.

 

Phichit just smirked. “What was that about you two being over?”

 

Yuuri shoved him in the arm. “Shut up.”

 

And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop from smiling the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, but srsly all- imagine Yuuri Katsuki in Spartacus.
> 
> http://abarero.tumblr.com/post/164733446485/i-may-be-completely-biased-but-srsly-yuuri
> 
> :D


End file.
